


A Helping Hand

by kinkyhux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn Watching, Set Early Season 13, Sex Toys, Underage Sex, but also a little bit of plot, dean loves his hentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 06:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14847542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyhux/pseuds/kinkyhux
Summary: Jack gets an erection for the first time. Sam has to figure out how to deal with it. Why is Sam the one who has to deal with the son of Lucifer's hard-on? Well, it's always Sam, isn't it?





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Dean is only briefly mentioned. Also, I'm so sorry for whatever this is.

After another hour of rolling a pencil off of the table, and flipping pages in a book of Dragonology, Sam told the kid he could take another break to reward his progress, and urged him to eat something good. Jack responded by smiling and watching Sam head to the door.  
  
“What are you going to do?” Jack asked.  
  
“Uh, I’m actually going to try to fix up a gun that broke,” Sam said. “I’ll be in the room across from the garage.” He told Jack where he can find a map of the bunker and headed to grab the colt from the safe.  
  
Sam’s chest felt a lot lighter after working with Jack, no sick feeling pooling in his gut over whether or not things would work out. Renewed optimism. He took the colt to the room and set it on the cleanest workbench. He had no clue where to begin. He had some sketches and diagrams of the original, but no instructions for repair. It made sense, there was a reason there was only one of its kind. But Sam still hoped to be able to repair it.  
  
After getting out some metal working manuals, he decided to use the metal from a demon blade to create thin sheets of metal. He would carve the sigils and spells into it, and wrap it around the existing barrel. Then, he would reshape and weld back together what was already there. Hopefully he could get a functional gun, if not a kills-anything-ever-gun, by the morning.  
  
-  
  
Jack grabbed a fruit roll up from a box in the kitchen and inspected it thoroughly. He decided to eat some actual fruit instead, and took a bite out if an apricot. The sweet, gentle flavor of the juice and the soft texture of the inside were very interesting. He finished it and ate another. It became less interesting by the time he was done, and he drank a glass of water and returned to the room where he’d been working before. It was quiet except for some kind of machinery humming, and then loud banging and grunting came from somewhere in the bunker. Jack was startled, and he recalled the map of the bunker and went to find Sam.  
  
As he walked, he wondered what would happen if Sam was hurt. Would Dean kill him? It wouldn’t have been his fault, seeing as he wouldn’t have been the one to hurt him. Jack decided that he simply wouldn’t let Sam get hurt, and then everything might work out.  
  
There was water damage to the ceiling of the hallway that led to the garage and adjacent work room. Jack looked at the pattern of dark splattered and seeping into ceiling tile as he followed it into the workroom.  
  
The door was open, and he had heard Sam grunting and sighing with each metallic clang. He stopped dead at the threshold, staring with wide eyes. Sam had his shirt off, and was sweating and glistening in the florescent lights above, hammering away at an orange-glowing piece of metal. His muscles contracted and released with each thrust of his arm, his veins creeping along them. He adjusted his stance briefly and turned fully away from Jack to place it back into the fire, and one Bluetooth earbud fell onto the floor. Sam leaned down beneath the strange contraption to pick it up and Jack’s heart rate picked up at the sight of his jeans fitting even tighter around his ass.  
  
Jack wondered how strong he was, how much power he had for a human. Jack wondered how someone so clearly tough, in every sense of the word, could be so kind to him. After what seemed like a lifetime, Sam pulled the metal from the fire and it glowed white this time. He turned around, trying to be cautious, and his head snapped up at the sight of someone in the doorway. He let out a soft yelp of surprise and nearly dropped the metal on his toe.  
  
"Christ, I’m sorry, Jack. Scared me." Sam took a moment to catch his breath. "Everything alright?"  
  
"Yes," Jack said, and to his surprise found himself quite out of breath. He also noted the heat in his skin, especially on his face and in his stomach.  
  
Sam was concerned for a moment, and then Jack shifted on his feet, and Sam looked down...  
  
And looked away immediately, ranting an apology. Jack was confused, even after Sam pointed out his... situation. “I don’t understand.”  
  
“Why don’t you take care of that and then, oh. You don’t-- Here, I guess I’ll. Wow. Jesus. Oh, god—" Sam winced and covered his eyes, turned away and then back again, dropped his arm and then looked up at the ceiling, all the while spluttering an apology that never quite made it to the end of the sentence.  
  
"What’s wrong?" He asked, stepping into the room finally. It was very, very warm in the room, despite the obvious sound of fans and ventilation.  
  
"Uh, well... You’re, uh. Wow. I didn’t think you’d— Okay. Okay. Let me, uh, clean up in here and you can— can you wait, just a moment?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sam took them to Dean’s room, and had Jack sit on the bed as he rummaged through a sleek, wooden box. Jack frowned when he saw the maroon, crew-neck t-shirt Sam had pulled from Dean’s drawer and put on.  
  
"You’re very tense. Is everything okay?" Jack asked.  
  
Sam struggled to answer him, and just settled for a flat yes. A few moments later, he had an armful of CDs, magazines, and even a VHS tape. He laid them on the bed.  
  
"Okay," Sam began with a sigh, not knowing where he was planning to go. _Dean so owes me for this._ "I’m assuming this is the first time this has ever happened?" Jack stared blankly. Sam looked down, and so did Jack.  
  
"Oh. I’m sorry. I didn’t realize— what is it?"  
  
"That’s, uh. Well, that’s an erection, Jack."  
  
"Oh. Oh! I remember. My mother taught me a lot of things, but..."  
  
"Okay!" Sam interrupted, feeling more awkward than he had ever felt. Ever. "So, do you know how to take care of it?" Jack thought deeply for a moment and nodded too hesitantly. "Okay. Here’s some, well, porn. It’s not a lot of...variety, but it should work just fine. Uh, yeah. You know how the TV works, so I’ll... y’know. Leave you to it."  
  
"Stay?"  
  
Sam stepped back and swallowed thickly. "I really shouldn’t—"  
  
Jack looked away to the porn lying over Dean’s bed and didn’t make any move to pick anything up. He looked absolutely helpless.  
  
"Here, I’ll... Jesus I can’t believe this is about to— I’ll help start things off, but I’m not gonna... stick around." Jack nodded and waited. Sam sighed, but resisted rolling his eyes and put in a random CD.  
  
It was a homemade disc, hopefully and probably not by Dean, and it had a variety of illegally downloaded porn stored on it. The first option on the home screen was hentai, and so was the second, and the third, and the... Sam took out the CD and smiled awkwardly as he put in _Busty Brunette Takes It All_ , which featured an actress named Tonya Hard-in and an actor who had no specified name. Mostly because all that was shown of him on the cover was his massive penis and singular testicle being engulfed by the pretty young woman.  
  
Sam skipped the dialogue until they began kissing. He was too nervous to look to see what Jack was doing, but he hadn’t moved to touch himself or even take off his clothes, so they were off to a pretty bad start. But Jack had wanted him to stay, so why should he be shy if he can ask for that?  
  
When Sam finally got the courage to look at Jack, the film was already a few minutes in, and Tonya really was taking it all. In all three holes. At the same time. And Sam’s interest was unfortunately piqued. He sighed and shifted his pants a bit, and Jack moved, too. Sam turned to see Jack watch him. Him.  Not the ridiculous but somehow still hot porn happening in front of him in HD, not his own still angrily erect penis begging to get out of his jeans, but Sam.  
  
"Is this not working?"  
  
"I don’t think so."  
  
Jack’s unwavering glare on Sam’s half-hard cock making a hard like in his pants, through the entire conversation, hit Sam with a realization. He felt stupid for never even asking if Jack was gay.  
  
So Sam thought for a minute, long and hard, and decided that finally forcing Dean to acknowledge the fact that Sam knew he liked dick just as much as all things female was worth getting this situation over with as soon as possible.  
  
Sam opened his safe and pulled out the manila folder in the back with all the unmarked CDs and sighed as he picked one at random to pop in.  
  
Jack was staring at Sam with an expression Sam had never seen. Almost like being looked at like a bug through a magnifying glass, about to be burned up by the sun.  
  
Dean had a thing for really butch, strong guys, so of course this video had to be a twenty minute literal lumberjack fantasy, complete with wood chopping and sleeveless flannels and, Jesus, anal sex with the handle of a axe someone had carved out wood for this particular purpose.  
  
Jack was unimpressed, and he put his hand up and turned the TV off.  
  
"Jack, I’m trying to help, but you’re not giving me much to go on."  
  
"I don’t need ridiculous videos. You can help me."  
  
Jack pressed his hand against the bulge in Sam’s pants, and he wanted to jerk away, but even more than that he didn’t want to see any fear or dejectedness in Jack’s eyes. And why should he let that happen? Because Satan’s son isn’t old enough? Because the literal child of Lucifer who had flung Sam’s body across a room and created a rip in the universe was vulnerable?  
  
Sam stumbled around the logistics until Jack was pushing them away with a kiss to Sam’s lips, soft and almost sterile. Sam’s heart jumped up to top speeds and he deepened it, showing Jack how it was done. Jack was responsive, noisy, vibrant and loose in his arms. And small, really small, but good and warm and strong.  
  
Jack couldn’t wait for anything, however, and was pulling Sam’s hands out of his hair to cover his own erection. He treated Sam in kind, running his thumb along the denim outline. Sam groaned, and palmed Jack’s dick before going to lay him down on Dean’s bed. It was still covered in magazines and CD cases, but Sam just pushed them aside and held himself partly over Jack, letting the weight of his hips rest against his.  
  
Jack breathed heavily as he brought his hands down over Sam’s muscles, and when Sam presses their erections together he whined.  
  
Sam let him look intently at the muscles of his arms and chest before he sat up to take the shirt off. Jack sat up, too, legs still caught underneath the Winchester, which brought his face right up against Sam’s chest. He kissed the center of his chest, hands coming up to hold onto his hips, touching his heated skin. Sam lifted his leg off and did some kind of weird twist move that to Sam was probably way cooler than it looked, and had Jack in his lap, Sam’s back against the headboard. He kissed him, hard and slow and his hands went right to Jack’s ass, testing. Jack made an unintelligible sound and pushed against Sam’s hands, nails digging into the back of his arms.  
  
Sam pulled away. "Do you want to?" He asked, feeling stupid.  
  
"To have sex? With you?"  
  
Sam nodded and then added a shaky, "Yeah," that came out more like a sigh.  
  
"Yes," was all Jack said before he was kissing Sam again.  
  
"Hold on, I’m not sure. I mean. This is my brother’s room, I don’t think he’d want us to do this on his bed. Should we—"  
  
Sam should have seen this coming. Jack had hardly blinked before they were suddenly on Sam’s bed, in the same position. He felt a little woozy for a second but then Jack’s smile came into view, shy and searching. "Better?"  
  
Sam kissed him, groping his ass and pressing them flush together. He could feel the heat of Jack’s cock against his stomach, and it was so good.  
  
"Take you clothes off," Sam instructed, helping him off of the bed. "I’m gonna grab some stuff."  
  
Sam went into his dresser for a few things, and came back.  
  
"Okay, I have something that’s kinda weird, but I think it’ll make things go smoother. So..." Sam sat a now naked Jack on the bed and motioned for him to lay down, and grabbed the pillow next to Jack to put under his hips. Jack let him manhandle him, just reached out to touch Sam, feel him.  
  
Sam kissed down his stomach as he climbed onto the bed. He made his way to his cock, which was so fucking hot resting against his pale stomach Sam’s heart faltered and cock twitched.  
  
Sam presses the index and middle fingers of his right hand against Jack’s hold and moved them in a gentle circle as he said, "Is this okay?"  
  
"Oh... Yes."  
  
Sam grabbed the lube and put it on his fingers. He was hit with a sudden wave of hesitancy, but he shook it off and pressed his finger in to the first knuckle, and then the second, and then as far as it would go. Jack was almost unnaturally relaxed. It was tight, sure, but there was hardly any resistance from the tight rings of muscle. And Sam’s fingers were big.

By the time Sam had prepped him for the silicone penis he’d brought out, Sam’s cock was pulsating with pain. Jack was a writhing, moaning mess on his fingers, slicked up so well Sam fumbled with anything he touched. “I’m doing this ‘cause I’ve got, uh, quite a big one and you’ve never done this before, so… I don’t want to hurt you. But you can’t come yet, okay? Gotta wait for me.”

Jack’s eyes narrowed but he promised to wait and then the dildo was being pushed in, and it went way deeper then Sam’s fingers could get to. It didn’t really hit that spot that made Jack’s eyes flicker gold, but it felt so good to be filled up. He couldn’t imagine what Sam’s cock would feel like, if this was the warm-up.

Sam let out a low, hungry growl and he began slowly fucking it in and out, and Jack reacted as expected, grappling onto everything around him for purchase, as if he was falling.

“Sam, I--”

“Are you okay?” Sam asked, stopping the movement.

“Yes! Yes. I’m fine, it just feels so good, I don’t think I can last.”

“Okay, okay. You think you’re ready?”

“You could never hurt me. Don’t worry. Please.”

Sam swallowed air and gave Jack a good last few pushes from the dildo before he helped Jack guide it out, and then made sure the pillow was far enough back. Sam’s clothes had been ripped off at some point, and his cock was aching, literally aching to get something. So he put on a condom and finished off the bottle of lube, groaning at the attention he’d given himself after so long.

He pressed his tip just at Jack’s hole, and pushed in, and _fuckfuckfuck_ it was so good, even just the beginning, they had so far to go, and--

“Sam! Sam! Please, oh, it’s so big.”

“Yeah? Feels good?” Sam asked, settling at the hilt.

“Yes. Yes, yeah, oh, oh…”

“Try saying, ‘fuck,’” Sam suggested, and pulled out a small fraction just to push back in, test the waters.

Jack shouted, “Fuck!” and Sam laughed lightly, rubbing his thumbs on Jack’s hips.

“Here,” Sam grabbed Jack’s legs and wrapped them around his waist as he began to really fuck him, his thrusts starting slow and long, and moving to quick and sharp with urgency. He grabbed Jack’s hard cock in his hand and he jerked upward at the intense shock of pleasure it sent him.

“Sam! Fuck, Sam…” Jack groaned and put his hands in Sam’s hair, who leaned down to kiss him, one hand reaching up to mess with his nipple, just to see, and Jack shouted and moaned and screwed his eyes shut tight. It was the most expressive and alive and _human_ Sam had ever seen him, and somehow it drove him further, delivering brutal thrusts.

Jack came with a cry, and Sam really milked it, running the head of his cock along his prostate, making Jack nearly sprout tears. Sam pulled out and took off the condom, jerking himself furiously over Jack’s stomach until he was coming, too, covering him in thick stripes of cum where Jack’s own cum had fallen.

He lay down next to Jack, breathing hard. He reached over to run his hand softly on Jack’s thigh. “You should shower,” Sam said quietly, turning on his side to look at him. He was a wreck, flaming red cheeks, hair sticking up at ends, sweaty and looking so absolutely fucked. “We both should.”

“Okay.” Jack said, and hopped off of the bed.

Sam took a bit longer to get up, and by the time he’d gotten into the hot water he remembered the mess they’d left in Dean’s room, and before panic could set in he found that he didn’t really care what Dean had to say because suddenly he was thinking about all of the possible repercussions of this, of what he’d done. Maybe Jack wouldn’t think of sex the way people did. Maybe Jack would think Sam was just teaching him, and he’d move on. Maybe Sam had just fucked up everything. Again.

Sam hummed a song and tried not to think too far ahead, let the water run over him.

“Sammy! What the fuck did you do?” Dean shouted from the hall, and Sam let himself laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave comments/kudos if you enjoyed/want more!


End file.
